Be careful of what you wish for
by suzu enma
Summary: Amu made a wish and it didn't turn out the way she planned. please R&R.


I do not own Shugo chara but I do own Muna

**

* * *

**

Be careful for what you wish for

It was a rainy day and Amu was babysitting Ami. They were playing a game until Ami fell asleep, Amu put her to bed and then went to her room. "Amu is something wrong" ask Ran with a worried expression. It's nothing Ran said Amu with a sigh. Ran, Miki and Su looked at her with a doubtful look. All of a sudden a big boom was heard through out the house. Amu, Ran, Miki and Su jumped in surprise, they looked at each other and laughed. Amu went to the window and looked out, she saw that it had started to rain harder. "I hate this" mumbled Amu, Miki floated to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hate what" ask Miki looking at from a top her shoulder. Amu turned her head and looked at Miki and said "I hate being stuck inside with nothing to do." Ran and Su looked at each other and then floated to Amu. "Well think of something" said Su with a smile. Ran and Miki nodded in agreement. Amu looked at then and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay, what do you have in mind" ask Amu. Su suggested cooking, Ran suggested a game and Miki suggested drawing. Amu thought over all the choices and chooses cooking. So they went down stairs to the kitchen and began getting ready to make some sweets. As they started to make the sweets they heard aloud crash coming upstairs. Amu stopped what she was doing and ran up the stairs and saw a little fairy on the ground. "Who are you" ask Amu staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh, my name is Muna" said Muna as she floated up. Ran, Miki and Su came up the stairs to see what was going on, when they got there they were surprise to a small fairy. _Who she and what's going on_ thought Ran, Miki and Su. "My name is Amu and these are my Chara's Ran, Miki and Su" said Amu with a small smile.

On the other side of town _Ikuto was walking around when he got an idea. ____I'll visit her__ thought Ikuto with a smirk as he started to walk down the street. As he walked he noticed that the rain had begun to come down in sheets, He started to run. He ran all the way to Amu's house but he didn't get too close. He stood under a tree watching the house. He didn't want her to know that he was there at least not yet anyway. Ikuto jumped into a tree and saw Amu upstairs in the hallway talking to someone. ____Whose that__ thought Ikuto with a frown. He stood in the tree watching closely. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't good. Ikuto stared intently at Amu wondering what she was thinking at the moment. He wondered if the little girl with wings was nice or was she bad. He couldn't tell from where he was. The rain was still coming down in sheets and it was cold. Ikuto knew that he had to get inside before he caught a cold. He jumped out of the tree and landed on her balcony._

_"Why are you here Muna" ask Amu who was still in the hallway upstairs. Muna fluttered her wings and said "I am here to grant you a wish". Amu and her Chara's stared at her with doubtful eyes. Muna could tell they didn't believe her but didn't say anything. Amu looked at Ran, Miki and Su. They just shook their heads. Amu looks at Muna thoughtfully. She then decided to try it. "Okay, I have wish" said Amu. Muna stared at Amu intently and then said "Alright but make sure you say it right." Amu nodded her head and then thought over her wish before she says it. "Alright here it is, I wish that I could have fun like a kid" said Amu. Muna closed her eyes and started to glow. Your wish is granted said Muna. She shot a beam of light at Amu and when the light died down a little Amu took her place. Ran, Miki and Su stared in shock and then freaked out. Amu saw that her Chara's were freaking out and ran to the bathroom to see why. When she looked in the mirror she screamed. "Ahhhhh I am a little girl" shouted Amu. Ran, Miki and Su hurried to the bathroom and saw Amu running around in circles. Muna came in last and just watched with amused expression on her face._

_Ikuto heard a scream and opened the balcony's door and went out into the hallway. He saw everyone in the bathrooms door and went to investigate. When he looked over everyone he saw a little girl that looked like Amu. "What in the world" mumbled Ikuto as he stared wide eyed. Everyone turned and stared at Ikuto with shock faces. "Eh" said Amu who had stopped running in circles. "What are you doing here" asked Ran, Miki and Su in unison. Ikuto stood there for a minute without saying a word. Ran, Miki, Su, Muna and Amu waited for answer. I was just passing by when I heard a scream said Ikuto. Amu looked at him doubtfully but didn't say anything. Everyone just stood there in silence the only sound that could be heard was the rain. "Well anyone care to explain what had happen" asked Ikuto. Amu, Ran, Miki and Su pointed to Muna. Muna backed away and said "She's the one who made the wish and it won't last long" as she disappears. Everyone stood in shock when they saw Muna disappear____. Great what do I do now__ thought Amu. Ikuto kneeled down and looked at Amu. Amu looked at him and then smirked. Ikuto saw the smirk and knew that she was thinking of something that wouldn't be good. Amu kicked Ikuto, he fell and she then ran out and down the stairs. Ran, Miki, Su and Ikuto just stood there in shock. None of them could move._

_Amu had run out the front door and was half way to the park. She ran to the swing and started to swing, she didn't care if it was raining. She got tired of swinging and went sit by the fountain. She sat there thinking of what to do for fun. But her thinking was short lived because Ikuto finally found her and was coming at her. Amu saw him and jumped up and ran away with a laugh. Ikuto ran after her but lost her in the crowd of people. Ikuto stopped at the exit of the park. "Dang it where did she go" mumbled Ikuto. Amu was across the street and was headed to the amusement park. Ikuto crossed the street and saw a girl with pink hair running____. Ah there she is__ thought Ikuto. He chased after making sure she didn't see him. Amu made it to the amusement park and ran straight for the Ferris wheel. She got on before Ikuto made it here. Ikuto looked around and then looked up. "You've got to be kidding me" mumbled Ikuto. Amu saw Ikuto and waved at him with a grin. Ikuto just stood there looking at her, he then moved towards the Ferris wheel to catch her there. When he got there she was already half way to the roller coasters, he followed her. She got on and so did Ikuto, He was right behind her. Amu turned and looked at him and said "I hope you have fun." Ikuto didn't know what to say to that. The roller coast started, it was a fast roller coaster. _

_After the roller coaster Amu raced off with Ikuto not far behind. ____How much longer is going to last__ thought Ikuto with a frown. Amu went to the bumper cars, Ikuto followed her in. he knew that she would have to tire out sooner or later, hoped sooner. As they did the bumper cars Ikuto tired to get her to stop. "Come on Amu quit playing around" said Ikuto. "No" shouted Amu. She kept hitting his car and he would try to hit hers but would always miss. Once the bumper cars stop Amu got out and ran to the swings. Ikuto tired to follow but got stuck in the crowd. He finally made it to the swings but was too late she had already left. Ikuto shouted Amu a few feet away. He turned and started towards her, she ran away laughing. He chased after. They went into a haunted house. When Amu noticed that she went into the haunted house she screamed. Ikuto followed the scream and saw Amu huddled in a corner. He walked up to her and picked her up. Its okay said Ikuto softly. Amu cried and buried her head into his chest. When she stopped crying he put her down and they walked through the haunted house together but got separated when Amu got freaked out when a ghost came out of nowhere. Ikuto ran out of the haunted house and saw Amu near a tree. Ikuto and Amu walked out of the amusement park and went to the beach. _

_At the beach Amu played in the water while Ikuto watched from where he sat. Amu then ran to him and dragged him into the water. He ducked her underwater, she splashed him. They played in the water, it had stopped raining during their chase. After playing in the water they got out, Ikuto sat and rested while Amu built a sand castle. Amu made a big sand castle and was playing inside. While she was playing inside she thought of another way to get on Ikuto's nerves. She then thought of a game and crawled out of the sand castle with a smirk. She then ran right at Ikuto and knocked him down. Ikuto landed on his face since she tackled him from behind. Amu laughed and jumped off of him and ran down the beach. Ikuto followed her and chased her around. Ikuto finally caught her and tickled her until tears came to her eyes. Amu crawled out from under Ikuto and jumped on his back. Ikuto yelped in surprise put made sure Amu didn't fall backwards. It was soon getting late and Ikuto cared her back home. She was still a kid and was getting worried that she wouldn't turn back. Being a kid was great but she didn't want to stay like this forever. _

_They made it back, Ran, Miki and Su came out and started talking at once. "Where did you go, what happened and what are you crazy" they yelled. Amu and Ikuto just stood there wondering if they should answer all of those questions. Amu jumped down and ran inside. Ikuto watched her run inside and then turned his attention to her Charas. He told them what went on, they nodded their heads. They all went inside and saw Amu sitting on the couch. Ikuto walked to the couch and sat down. Amu just sat there not looking at Ikuto or the girls. Ikuto scooted closer and put his hand on her shoulder. Amu lifted her head and stared at with teary eyes. Ikuto took her in his arms and held her. Ran, Miki and Su went into the kitchen to get some snacks so they good eat while they talk about the situation. They came back with some cookies and sat them down on the table. After they ate some cookies they started to talk about what they should do. "Well what do you think we should do Amu" ask Ikuto after they talked. Looked down and said "I don't know. " They sat in silence thinking of what to do but no one came up with an idea. _

_Ran, Miki and Su went to check on Ami who was still asleep while Amu and Ikuto stayed downstairs. Amu looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark and she still hadn't turned back yet. Ikuto knew that Amu was getting worried and hugged her. They then heard a crash upstairs and went to see what it was. When they got up stairs they saw Ami had knocked over a vase. "Ami what are you doing" yelled Amu. Ami stared at Amu and then ran at her, knocking them both down. Amu glared at Ami and pushed her off. Ami looked at Amu with tearful eyes. Amu sighed and said "I am sorry. " Ami and Amu stared at each other for a while until Ami broke the silence. "What happened Amu-chan" ask Ami. "Well, I made a wish and it back fired on me" said Amu looking at Ami. Ami got up and hugged Amu. She knew Amu needed a hug. Amu hugged back. Amu then let go and told Ami stay in her room and that she could play with Ran, Miki and Su. Ami went into her room followed by Ran, Miki and Su. Amu and Ikuto went into her room. _

_Amu went and lay on her bed while Ikuto lend against the wall. They stayed quiet for a bit and then started talking about things. They talked about school, friends and other things. Ikuto walked to Amu's bed and sat down. Amu turned her head and looked at him. Wondering what he was doing. They stared at each other for a while. Amu sat up and turned and faced him. "I want to go back to the way I was" said Amu. Ikuto nodded his head and said "I know but I don't think it will last much longer." Amu wondered why he was being so nice to her. They soon heard the clock rang 12:00am. "I am stuck like this" cried Amu. Ikuto took her in her arms and held her while she cried. All of sudden Amu started to glow and when the light died down Amu was herself again. Ikuto and Amu stared at each other and blushed. They jumped apart and looked away from each other. I think I should be going now said Ikuto. Gets up and heads to the balcony. Amu turned her head and said "Bye and thanks for everything." Ikuto turned and looked at her with a smirk. "Think nothing of it" said Ikuto. He then opens the balcony's door and jumps out. Amu ran to the balcony and saw that he was gone. A few hours later their parents came home and everyone went to bed._

_As you may guess it, this story does have a moral. The moral is being careful how you say a wish because you ended up with something completely different. That was what had happened to Amu. She now knows better then making a wish that can be taken as a different meaning. So I hope you learned something today. _


End file.
